


Lessons

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-13
Updated: 2003-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Lex needs to be taught some lessons.<br/>VERY DARK THEME.  BE FORWARNED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

## Lessons

by Chibimom

[]()

* * *

The Usual disclaimers:: Smallville and all its characters belong to someone else. 

Rating: NC/17 

Paring: Lex/Lionel, Lex/other 

Warnings: non-con, incest. Very dark theme. 

Summary: Young Lex needs to be taught some lessons. 

Thanks to my beta the Goddess Rissa 

**LESSONS**

by Chibimom 

Lex sat there waiting. He'd already waited an hour and he was seething. The principal was keeping him waiting, making a point. He knew what this was about. It didn't matter that he had a 4.0 GPA, all that mattered was Mr. Grant had grown tired of having his dick sucked. And it didn't seem to matter that Lex was the minor here. Fuck. Some E would sure feel good rightabout now. 

Lex smiled to himself. When Grant found out that Lex was making himself available to many of the all-male staff, he was furious. Surely he didn't think he and Lex were exclusive. Lex loved to suck cock and did so at every opportunity. Had he known the power it gave him, he would have started younger. Still, at 16, he'd made up for lost time. And earned a little extra cash at the same time. 

When he'd found Lex blowing one of the Seniors with Mr. Carrero, waiting his turn, that was it. Grant had gone to Principal Mathis with all the sordid details. When it came to his own culpability, well he'd fallen under the spell of the evil, perverted Luthor heir. What a crock! 

Fellatio came as naturally to Lex as a cat's nine lives. He had been almost 14 when introduced to the fine art of sucking cock. A beautiful 17 year-old girl with curly brown hair found him in the closet that Christmas. She'd come looking for her coat, but found him instead. He'd been fondling himself, discovering his new sexuality, but when she took over . . . God, it almost made him come now, just thinking about it 

Lex adjusted his pants as they became tight. He'd had enough of sitting here. Clenching his fists he stood to leave. He had better things to do than sit outside this asshole's office. Before he could take one step, he heard that voice. 

"Lex." 

Lionel. Fuck. A rough hand latched onto his shoulder and held him still. 

"We'll be leaving now, Lex." Lionel held onto him tightly and pushed him through the hallways, out the door, and into the waiting limo. 

"Lex, my dear son, my money is not buying your way out of this one. I didn't even offer because I know you won't stop. I actually have to hand it to you, many of the teachers and a good deal of the upper classmen. You have been a busy boy." 

Lex didn't like that tone of voice. A dash of fear clutched at his stomach. 

"After being thrown out of Eton, I thought bringing you here to Metropolis would turn you into a better son." Lionel took Lex's chin in his hand and turned the boy's face to look at him. "A more obedient son. One that brought esteem to the Luthor name." 

Lex kept the moan from escaping his lips. He knew the rough fingers would leave bruises, but Lex couldn't give his father the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt him. 

"I thought you'd be proud of me. Making a name for myself and all." Lex regretted it as soon as he said it. 

Lionel backhanded Lex, knocking him into the rear door, his head hitting the glass window. Lex was shocked. His father never hit him. 

"I think you would be better off if you kept your mouth shut for the remainder of the trip home." 

* * *

"What did you make prostituting your self this semester? " Lionel sat back in his chair swirling the brandy in the crystal snifter. 

Not knowing if he should be honest, he decided to go for it. "A little over $17,000." Lex bit his lip, not looking at his father. This apartment on the 38th floor of the Luthorcorp building had never been Lex's home. He'd only been in it a couple of times. 

The trappings of private school gone, Lex wore jeans and a tight, long sleeve, silk tee-shirt, which showed off his nipple ring. He lay back and flipped his legs over one arm of the couch. His attempt at casual arrogance. 

"Not bad, and no pimp to share it with. But it won't keep you in the lifestyle to which you've grown accustomed. You will stop this behavior, now, Lex. I'll make arrangements to have you tested." 

"We all got tested at school, last week, Dad. Part of Sex Education." Lex laughed hysterically. 

Lionel didn't seem as angry as Lex thought he would be. He relaxed and absently caressed his chest, pulling at the nipple ring, not noticing the seething grimace on his father's face. 

"Go to bed Lex. We'll discuss this more tomorrow." 

A bit surprised, Lex got up and padded off to his room. Once gone, Lionel picked up the phone. 

2 

Late the next morning, Lex treated himself to some E. Lionel's driver, David, could always be counted on to have something delicious. Dave seemed able to keep Lex's indiscretions, as well as his own, to himself. However, Dave was very careful never to take anything while on duty. 

Feeling buzzed and full of himself, Lex headed to the kitchen for breakfast. He looked around for his father's cook, but to no avail. So he grabbed himself a homemade sweet roll and a can of Sprite from the refrigerator. He took his breakfast into the den to eat. Lex was glad that Lionel had apparently already left for work. 

He picked up the remote to the huge plasma screen TV from the coffee table and flipped through a 150 channels or so looking for something to watch. His muscles were twitching and he was finding it more difficult to sit still 

Lex still couldn't believe he had gotten off so easy. Lionel was a fool if he thought Lex was going to give up his lifestyle. 

The door to the den opened and Lionel strode into the room, "Lex, I'm glad you're up. I have a big day planned for you." 

Lex frowned. Lionel was in an awfully good mood and he was wary. 

"What did you have in mind, Dad?" Lex paced the floor, buzzing from the E. 

"We never do anything together, Lex, and I feel I've been remiss in my fatherly duties. It will be fun, Lex. Just a short drive." 

"I don't . . ." 

"You don't have a choice, Lex." Lionel said firmly. Then, in a lighter tone, "We will have a great time. Com'on, time to go." 

* * *

The limo pulled down a wide, but dimly lit alley. Lex looked out the window at the trash blowing around in swirls. He didn't understand. What were they going to do here? 

"Dad?" 

"Oh, we've arrived." Lionel got out of the limo and walked around to Lex's side and opened the door. "Come on out, son." 

Once out, Lex scanned the alley. The trash dumpsters were overflowing with rotting garbage. The smell of urine and vomit was overwhelming. Lex held his hand over his nose and mouth. 

"What are we doing here?" Lex leaned against the limo, feeling ill. 

Suddenly, a line of people started appearing from around the corner. Bedraggled, filthy men, looking like they came directly from the homeless block of 7th and Bedlington. What the hell? Lex looked to his father. 

"I wanted you to be able to continue your current lifestyle, so I brought you some customers." Lionel smiled maniacally. "I'll pay you $1,000 for every one you blow." 

Lex stood up straight and his stomach rolled. No, this can't be happening. He started to get back into the limo, but Lionel blocked his way. Dominic blocked his way out of the alley. He had a sympathetic grimace on his face. 

"No, Dad, I don't want any more money." His eyes grew wide. "I'm not doing this." 

"Yes, I think you are." 

Lionel shoved Lex to his knees and brought up the first man. He was young, filthy, and looked like an escapee from a mental hospital. The man's eyes flared as Lionel handed him a hundred-dollar bill. 

"You can drop your pants now," Lionel instructed and the man did as he was told. 

Lex was staring at the man's crotch and choking at the smell. Lionel rolled a condom onto the half hard cock and slapped Lex. 

"I even bought flavored condoms, just for you son. Now suck." 

"Dad, please, I can't do this." Lex tried to stand, pleading. 

Lionel shoved him down again, the asphalt bruising his knees. Tears started down his face and Lionel slapped him again. 

"Do it!" 

Shaking, Lex reached out and took the man's cock in his mouth. The raspberry flavor mingled with the smell of urine and feces to make Lex gag. Pulling back, he vomited his sweet roll. 

"Continue." Lionel pushed Lex's face back into the man's crotch. 

Lex worked the man's cock for all he was worth. Finally, he came, filling the condom. Lex pushed himself away and tried to vomit again, but nothing came up. 

"Great job, Lex. Now wasn't that an easy grand? Next!" 

"For God's sake, Dad! Please, no more." Lex started to hyperventilate. 

"Deep breaths, Lex." 

The next man was older with rheumy eyes. Hacking like he was dying of lung cancer, he looked down at Lex, there on his knees, with sympathy. 

"This really your kid?" 

"Do you have a problem with that? If so, you can leave without your hundred dollars." 

"Naw man, Can't remember a deal this good." He hacked up some brown phlegm as he rolled on the proffered condom. 

"Go ahead, Lex." 

Tears flowed freely as Lex leaned forward and took hold of this man's lemon flavored cock. The smell wasn't quite as bad, but the constant coughing and spitting of phlegm was turning Lex's stomach. He sucked and rolled the man's cock around in his mouth. Moans escaped chapped lips and Lex pulled at his balls. God, please come. Please. Lex couldn't use his teeth to increase sensation for fear of tearing the condom. Suddenly, the old man came, nearly losing his balance. Dominic caught him and pushed him toward the waiting van to take the men back. Dom was wearing gloves. 

Lex stopped thinking about what he was doing, after the first few men. He knew his father was cruel, but this was beyond anything Lex could have dreamed of. The knees of his blue jeans were wearing thin, a hole beginning on the left side. Lex fell back onto his butt and then onto his side, his body painfully stiff, his legs numb. The odors on the asphalt assaulted his senses even more than the creatures he was sucking off. 

"Would you like to take a little break?" Lionel dragged Lex up by the collar and planted him back in the limo. "You're beginning to smell bad, Lex. I'm sure it's dry work when you can't swallow the fruits of your labor. Here, have a bottle of water." 

"Please Dad, let this be over. I got your point, I won't be any more trouble. I promise. Just stop this. Please." Lex drank the water, quickly, and reached for another one. 

"I don't know, Lex," Lionel's voice was so patronizing. "You've only made $12,000 so far." "Please Dad." It was never about the money. 

"Oh? I thought you were supplementing your spending allowance." 

Fuck! Lex heaved, bringing up the water he'd just drank. 

"Jesus, Lex. Not in the car." Lionel regarded his son, then spoke to Dominic. "Take the rest back and pay them." He then instructed David to take them home. 

3 

Lex went straight to his bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped and took out his nipple ring, laying it carefully on the counter. Stepping into the hot spray, Lex squirmed slightly as the water burned his skin. He turned the temperature down just a bit and scrubbed himself raw. Lex didn't know how long he stood under the spray, but it seemed like hours. After he dried off with a warmed towel, Lex curled up in his bed, pulling the purple comforter up, high, around his neck. 

Lex felt ashamed and that was a feeling he had never in his life felt before. And he felt angry. Fury. Hate. All three directed at his father. He shuddered. All those men. Even with condoms, he felt like he'd contracted every disease there was. And he would never get the stench out of his mind. 

Lionel slammed open Lex's bedroom door and walked directly to his son's bed. He yanked back the covers and threw Lex onto his stomach. 

"Dad . . ." Lex cried out. Fuck, what now? 

"We're not done, Lex." Lionel hurriedly tore off his clothes. "While you may have had your fill of cock sucking today, you haven't had your lesson in fucking." 

Lex tore at the bedding trying to claw his way out of the bed and away from his father. Lionel shoved a strong hand into the small of his son's back trapping him there, pale legs flailing. 

"Dad, no! I never . . ." Lex whimpered, knowing this was inevitable, tried to relax. His father was capable of anything. Something Lex hadn't realized fully before today. 

Lionel pulled Lex up by the hips and shoved his head down into the pillows. He picked up the packet of lube he'd taken out of his pocket and tore it open with his teeth. Lionel's dark, throbbing cock was already hard as he covered it with the slimy substance. Lex managed a glance over his shoulder as Lionel positioned himself. Lex saw the magnificent male figure that was his father spread his ass cheeks and bore into his tight opening. 

Lex screamed as he was impaled, his father's coarse pubic hair scratching his skin. Lionel immediately pulled out and pounded into his son again. Lex screamed again. No one had ever taken him before, he'd always been on top. With no chance to relax, no chance to stretch, Lex felt like he was being torn apart. Lionel grunted and continued to pound into his son. Lionel pulled Lex upright and held him against his haired chest, allowing him to penetrate even deeper into his son's hot, tight sheath. Lex's body went limp, praying to a god he'd never known that this would soon be over. 

Lionel's body began to tense, his strokes became ragged. He twisted his grind into Lex and came with a fury that burned Lex's soul. Deep, hot streams of cum shot into Lex as Lionel continued to pump. And pump. Burning his colon. Finally, Lionel pulled out and pushed his son back onto the bed. He reached down and sucked Lex right below his neck. Biting hard, he lapped at the blood, marking his son. 

Lex was sobbing as he tried to curl up. He felt something warm running down his thighs. He didn't know if it was blood or semen and he didn't really care. 

"I'm off to Hong Kong now. Business." Lionel said wiping himself clean with Lex's comforter. "But Dominic will be here to keep an eye on you and he will report to me. I've already enrolled you in St. Mark's academy. I think the nuns will have fun with you, Lex. I've told the school not to spare the rod; you're already spoiled. So you'd better be on your best behavior." Lionel finished dressing and left the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

This was war now. Lionel had won the first battle, and left his victory mark on Lex's body. But if he was nothing else, Lex was a strategist. His father would not have the upper hand in the next battle. Nuns or no, he would have his fun. His eyes glowed just as red as his father's. After all, he was the devil's son. 

end 


End file.
